


Hold My Hand.

by ImperfectlyFlawed



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectlyFlawed/pseuds/ImperfectlyFlawed
Summary: 47: "Hold My Hand." Prompt Request.Sheri/Justin.





	Hold My Hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom. Not sure how it turned out. Talking requests on my tumblr stempseys-stoley.

Sheri was surprised to find out what Justin Foley had became in the past five months. He went from practically owning liberty high along side Bryce, to a heroin addict in a short span of time. But with everything that happened with the tapes, she knew to cut him some slack. That's why when Tony asked her could she watch Justin, she didn't argue.

She made sure she stopped at the store and got everything he would need to detox his body while going through withdrawals, something she was glad she learned while in Juvie. 

Even though when she arrvived at Clay's house and climbed into the second story window to get inside his bedroom, Clay was still upset and if it hadn't been for Justin's need for a babysitter and Clay needing to get to school - He definitely would've kicked her out.

"Agh! Fuck!" Justin cried as he curled into himself even more as he laid on Clay Jensen's floor next to his trash can. The intense stomach cramps became too much and Justin couldn't decide weather he was going to vomit or roll over in pain.

Something about watching Justin cry out in pain over a bucket of his own vomit made her realise how fucked up their lives had became. Sheri was the captain of the cheer team and now she's just returning from Juvie no less than a week ago, Justin was the star player on the basketball team now he's in the process of becoming a semi-recovering heroin addict. Hell, even Alex Standall was a amazing guitarist in band and now he's… recovering from a suicide attempt after being in a coma for months.

"Fuuuck!!" Justin wrapped his arms around his abdomen and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to let the pain pass.

Sheri sighed and held out her hand, "Hold my hand."

Justin looked at her with squinted eyes and furrowed brows, "What?" he clenched his jaw through the pain.

She rolled her eyes, "Hold my hand." She extended her hand further towards him as she waited for him to take it.

"I'm not gonna hold your fucking han- Ugh! Fuck!!" Justin wrapped his arms around his stomach tighter as if it will help sooth the pain.

"Justin, just hold my fucking hand and stop being a little bitch about it." Sheri snapped after she had gotten tired of going back and forth with the struggling brunette in front of her.

Justin glared at her. He hated being this vulnerable and depending on Clay Jensen for help. He hated the fact that Jessica hates him, most importantly, hated the fact that Bryce is still walking around school like he's innocent.

He took her hand anyway.

"I never heard you say bitch before.." Justin mumbled before groaning in pain, squeezing her hand slightly in the process.

Sheri chuckled, "I never had to help your cry baby ass either, so it's a first for everything."

And Justin, for the first time in months, smiled.

"Ah! Shit!" He groaned as he squeezed her hand as hard as he could but she let him and didn't complain once.


End file.
